halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Log-Crypt of Silent Embrace 1
Video Log-Crypt of Silent Embrace 1 is a documentary style video with a reality style outside view about a group's decent into the then infamous Crypt of Silent Embrace and what they encounter. Cast *Helen Soff *Joseph Moore *John Killo *Keith Maver *Seargent Jones *Private O'Carnal *Private Berlk *Daniel-105 *Ten'Kall Part 1: Upon Entering Chapter 1: Check and Set 09:16 December 18th 2541 (UNSC Military Calender), Harvest, 23 Hours, 48 Minutes, 19 seconds Battery Life Remaining John knelt down next to the equipment. His eyes locked on every object. He reached down to the floor and moved his hand slowly across the icy, blistering cold snow. Eventually he reached the cardboard rectangle that was his check list. Keith was on the Camera, "Ok this is the first hour of our excavation of this new found structure, after stubborn John is finished with his check list we'll all go down into the building." John heard him and turned his head back around, "Hey!" Keith smiled at the sight of it. "Well if you didn't act like such a jerk he wouldn't have a point," Joseph called. "Oh whatever," John said turning his head back round to the inventory. Helen chuckled. John muttered under his breath, "Joe, always taking the winning side." John pulled out his marker and ticked off another piece of equipment. Helen brushed the false fur of her hood away from her eyes. She placed her hands in her pockets. She looked up to John, "Hey John can we go yet I'm freezing out here!" "Soon, Helen, soon; don't push me!" John bellowed back. Helen's golden fringe turned into snowflake white, she couldn't handle staying out there much longer, she was freezing. Keith suddenly clicked a button on the Recorder and a loud beep boomed out of it. Joe turned to him, "Keith, you just turned the camera off!" "Sorry sorry just give me a sec," Keith said looking for the record button. John's eyes began turning bloodshot as he stared for anything me might of forgot. Joe unloaded his bag to make a double check. His father's rifle was still there, an MA2B Assault Rifle. It may not be the most modern of sorts, but it could still rip apart anything that attacked him well and good. The other was an Ice-Pick incase there is a cavern or underground chasm inside. And his flashlight, the offender of the dark. Keith finally found the record button and clicked on the on button next to it. "Ok, I think i've turned it back on," Keith announced. Helen was sitting down on a small rock nearby, although her sight was obscured by the false fur on her coat, she could see a ghost white Pelican flying slowly through the weak wind. It's lights slicing through the twilight darkness. Helen stood up and called out to the others, "Hey, there's a pelican up there!" "Is there?" Keith asked confused. Keith was gullable, so Helen wasn't suprised. "Hey, there is!" Joe called out. John's neck turned 90 degrees, his body not moving an inch. The Pelican twisted around, it's back end facing the group. It slowly began lowering to the ground until it landed with a loud thud on the ground. The back door then opened and ten marines came out of it. Helen looked towards the Pelican, she could notice the shadow coming outside the door. Seargent Jones, proud memeber of the United Nations Space Command Defence Force. Insult the Uniform and he'd sent you to military detention for treason against the corps. As long as you didn't piss him off, he's the friendliest and most loyal guy you would ever know. Helen ran up towards the Pelican with the others. "Jones, what brings you here?" John asked as kind as his mouth could muster. "The UNSC knows about your recent discovery, and has assigned us to help you should you come into any sort of accident. We don't know what could be down there," Jones explained as simple as possible. "So, your coming in with us?" Keith asked confused. "Precisly, my friend," Jones said. Jones raised his hand up and the Marines left formation and began to unload eqipment. Helen sighed, "More equipment, by the time we go in, I'll be an block of ice from the prehistoric times...". Her complaint only intrigued her fellow workers. Her words caught the attention of Seargent Jones, he looked at her for less than a second before he smiled, "Helen! Good to see you again." He ran up to Helen and hugged her. Joe sniggered, "Something tells me I know what you to get up to at night." Keith laughed. John turned to Joe and angrily barked, "Joe, shut it!" Jones released his grip on Helen, Helen turned back towards the others, "Oh shut up you two." Keith still laughed at the joke. Same old Keith, John thought.